


Thoros Spicy Drabbles

by nonbinary_name



Category: Thoros: Tower of Lost Souls
Genre: Anniversary, Heel Kink, High Heels, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Vibrators, Wet Dream, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinary_name/pseuds/nonbinary_name
Relationships: Leofaren Beltune/Balon Eldn’wor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Zenith: The Blessed, Long Night

It's late.  
They've been at this long enough already.

That much is obvious as Balon sneaks a peek down Leo's legs and finds his thighs still lovingly painted with their earlier pleasure. They're starting to feel a little run dry after so many rounds. Surely, the body must have its hard limits for any one evening.

They could tap-out, of course, but now Leo is leaning over them again, and _fuck,_ tapping-out is the _last_ thing they want.

They want to make this fool of an elf happy.  
They want to give him everything he wants- even if that means they end up feeling not too dissimilar from a wrung-out dish towel.

Leo gives them his coy smile, as though he hasn't already been screaming Balon's name tonight. Still, it's endearing and makes Balon forget how to breathe for just a moment.

Thankfully, Leo has them covered on this point as well.  
Their lips join once again and Balon wraps their arms around his shoulders as they take as much of him in as he's willing to offer.

Tongue, love nips, air.  
They snake a hand up and begin to massage his scalp in the way that makes him shudder and moan into their mouth.

 _Delicious._  
Every part of him.

But it's Balon's turn to stutter and gasp as Leo's prosthesis moves downward once more.  
They were expecting maybe another punishingly quick handjob or else maybe for Leo to tease and toy with them by playing with their balls.

Instead, he's activated the vibrating function.

 _Shit, this man._  
He'll be the death of them.

They start to jerk away with a start from over-sensitivity before they let out a truly lascivious sound: Broken, high, and needy.

"That's it, love. Let yourself have your pleasure."

Balon could practically laugh at that- as if they hadn't been taking their pleasure for hours now. But they're not in any position to argue- not in body, mind, nor spirit.

They _want_ this.  
They want Leo.  
And he's giving himself to them freely.

That alone would be too much.  
But as it is, their dick is in his capable hand, stroking him slowly- but spending _far_ too much attention on their sensitive underside if they have any hope of lasting.

No, no, no.  
This is going to be over too soon.  
Much too soon.

And Balon doesn't know that they'll have anything left to offer after this.

But they don't tell Leo to stop or pause.  
They just melt into a puddle of writhing, keening lust.

Shaking beneath Leo as he teases his thumb down their head.  
He must know that Balon is all but done now- and yet, he still breaks free from Balon's clutching grip to lower himself.

He takes Balon into his mouth, and all is lost.

"Leo! _Le-Leo!_ "  
They cry his name as they cum, searing white bliss, down his throat.

By the time that Balon comes back to himself, Leo is still delicately licking any missed traces from their cock.

He looks up at them with a wink.  
"Waste not, want not. Especially not with something so delectable as _you,_ " he smirks.

Balon just drops their head back with a groan.  
There is absolutely nothing left for them to give this insatiable man.  
They thought they were at their limit before, but there's no mistaking it now.

They're more than a little worried about the night ending here- of Leo taking his leave, or worse, of him taking his leave _unsatisfied._

But these preoccupations are all gone in an instant as Leo climbs back into their arms.

"You're amazing, Balon," he murmurs sleepily.

Balon cleans them both up with a quick flick of their wrist, but Leo's already got his unfocused look of meditation.

 _Trancing,_ they surmise.  
They rub Leo's back for a bit before they, too, feel the call to rest, crash upon them.

Their last memory of the evening is leaning in to place a final kiss to Leo's forehead before being taken by the peaceful night.


	2. Zenith: Dreaming of You, Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Balon sleep together.
> 
> ...No, not like that.  
> Well, not entirely *not* like that, either.

Leo and Balon fall asleep in bed together, entirely smashed.  
Maybe it's because of their already lowered inhibitions and the soft caress of sleep, that Balon drifts closer and closer to Leo.  
Just a gentle nudging pressure becomes curled-up cuddling, and as the night presses on, they end up entirely draped across Leo's torso.  
Their hand grasps searchingly until at last Leo's and their fingers find each other and intertwine.  
But more than this unconscious intimacy, Balon has not realized that they are resting pressed against a very _sensitive_ area for Leo.

Meanwhile, Leo is having a lovely dream.  
He and Balon are spending time together, holding hands on the beach, reading magical tomes in each other's arms by the fire, making each other laugh.  
And Leo is realizing how much _fun_ he's having and how easy this is.  
He doesn't know why he hadn't caught on to this before.  
Leo flashes a coy smile Balon's way and he's rewarded with a biting lip and an enticing tongue.

Back in bed, Leo finds that _lovely_ pressure and just the barest friction as he begins to stir ever-so-slightly in his dreams. They both fell asleep in their day clothes and while it _never_ would have been enough while conscious, Leo whimpers as he ruts, unseeing, against Balon.

It is slow and torturous but so, _so_ good.

Balon nuzzles in close against Leo's neck and now all of Leo's senses are filled with Balon as their sweet scent hits him _just_ when he needed it most.

Leo gasps as his body seizes up and pushes him over the edge, releasing in a hot splash in his britches.

Worries about morning regrets and a combined laundry bill could wait until later.  
 _Much_ later.  
As for now, the two found their happy rest in each other's arms.


	3. Zenith: Spending the Anniversary in Heels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every anniversary can be happy but maybe this one can at least come to a happy ending.

It had been turning out to be just a giant skidmark of an anniversary for Balon and Leo.

Their early morning snuggle had been rudely interrupted by an unexpected urgent call from Frederick, pulling Leo away at a moment's notice, only for Jada to end up needing Balon in much the same way not long thereafter.

They were kept apart from each other the whole of the day with minor trivialities that had all seemed to spontaneously combust into, " _Oh, Gods, how could this ever have happened?_ " and " _Pardon me, madam, but I believe we found your nephew's spleen unattended next door._ "

The only saving grace came from Artemis who had had the forethought to call ahead and postpone the couple's fancy dinner reservations out a week, which everyone had ultimately agreed was the best move by far but still had them feeling dismally sorry for themselves in the moment.

A whole day of promised merriment being replaced not only by work but thankless drudgery of day-saving had Balon trudging home late at night, tired, hungry, and with an aching crick in their neck.

When they finally slipped in through the front door, they did so as quietly as possible. They were honestly in such a piss-poor mood that they were afraid of it being misplaced towards Leo, and that was one bridge too far for an already ruined anniversary.

So instead, they just ate some bland buttered toast as a makeshift dinner and hurled themself into the shower to at least wash the muck of the day away, even if washing the whole of it was currently beyond their skill set.

Thank goodness they had invested in a place with strong water pressure.  
A thorough battering from steam and hot water was enough to at least take the sting out of everything.

Maybe they would just stay in here a bit longer...

In fact, they were in the shower for a solid hour before they finally emerged wrapped in one of Leo's fluffy bathrobes.

When they opened the door to their shared bedroom, however, quite a sight was waiting for them.

Leo was seated upright in bed, wearing his reading glasses. However, his eyes were unfocused on the book before him, as though he had started to trance without meaning to somewhere along the way.

His shoulders were also wrapped in a warm shrug and he had one of their loose throws covering his lap, and these were likely wise investments as the man appeared to be otherwise completely naked.

Well, no, that wasn't quite true, either, as Balon's gaze flitted further down but they shook themself out of this train of thought. 

Their husband's needs came first.

Gently, they seated themself on the bed before giving their partner just the lightest tap on the shoulder.

"Huh-what?"  
Leo blinked confused for a moment as they were drawn back to the present.

"Hello, darling," Balon whispered before pecking him on the lips.

Leo groaned into the kiss.  
" _Nooooooo,_ this wasn't supposed to go this way! You're not supposed to be sweet to me. I'm supposed to be knocking you out with my sexiness!"

Balon grinned, biting back a laugh.

"Hard day?" They settled on, instead.  
Now it was Leo's turn to laugh.  
"That's certainly one way of putting it."

They embraced each other tightly before Balon pulled away again with an idea.

"Start over?"

"Yes! Please. Gods damn you and your infernally long showers, babe!"

Balon chuckled before kissing Leo's brow and dutifully buggering off, as requested.  
They didn't loiter directly outside their door but they didn't stray too far either, lest the two fall into a vicious circle that evening.

As such, when the door cracked open maybe five minutes later, they were ready to be properly swept off their feet.

And...  
 _Wow._

Just- _wow._

Tinkling piano music was playing as they entered and saw- no, witnessed- their husband in all his glory.

Completely nude and in his power-stance: Arms crossed, legs apart, and a look of control in his eyes.

But that wasn't all.

_Oh, shit._

Balon hadn't been able to take them in properly with Leo on their bed, but he was wearing heels sharp enough to kill a man. Manicured toes poked out at the end before straps of leather snaked up his legs like vines.

They climbed all the way up his thighs.

He was wrapped like a present for them.

And standing from this distance the sheer ornamentation seemed to be held in place by little more than a wish and a dream.  
Or maybe by stalwart stubbornness alone, knowing Leo.

Balon went to him and kissed Leo, lusty and slow, before they dropped down to their knees before him.

Carefully, they traced the patterns up and down his legs.  
The actual stilettos were black, accentuating their deadly aura but the rest was a shining gold. The vines blossomed into flowers at the very top, nearly reaching his hip.

And the lovely color brought out Leo's freckles that dotted his skin here and there- not nearly to the same extent as the galaxies his face held, but still enough to bring Balon a great joy in their heart.

The joy of knowing that _this_ man-  
This one.

This one belonged to them, belonged with them alone.

"Beautiful," was all that Balon whispered but their awe and wonder came through just the same.

"Shhhhh," Leo cooed as he placed two fingers on Balon's lips.   
They opened easily for him and sucked on these greedily.

"Seems like the whole world conspired to keep us apart today, love."  
Balon felt the familiar warmth of Leo's prosthetic against their scalp.

There was so much care in every word and in every touch Leo showered upon them.  
It was too much for any one person alone to hold.

They pulled away just for a moment, looking up into fuchsia eyes, darkened with want.  
"I want..." They started.

"Yes, dear?" Leo's tone had a note of playfulness to it. He was all too familiar with Balon's wants by now- not that he ever complained.

"I want to taste you."

Leo lifted their chin up with a smile.  
"You've always liked having your mouth full, haven't you?"  
And Balon could do nothing but earnestly agree.

They reached for Leo but stopped, afraid they may unbalance him.

Leo scoffed at this ambivalence before resolutely walking back to the bed and perching on its side- legs spread deliciously apart in invitation.

"You of all people should know I was practically born in heels."

Balon only nodded, entirely distracted with the display.  
They looked up again in confirmation as Leo bit his lip. 

Part of him really did love the waiting, but that was moreso because he knew he was about to be eaten alive.

"Go on, then," he said.

Without another word, Balon went to him.  
Leo wasn't quite all the way hard yet.

His shoes were surely a great surprise for his spouse but he had lost some of his excitement with the impromptu catnap.

But that hardly mattered now.

Balon's mouth.   
Balon's hands.

Every bit of them knew him so well.

They knew his perfect pressure, where to twist, where to lick, where to suck until he screamed.

" _Gods,_ " he whimpered.

It didn't take long before he was ready and slipping into Balon's waiting mouth.

"Darling, I want to fuck you tonight. Let me fuck your throat?"

Balon moaned around his cock, making it twitch inside of them and shooting hot electricity up Leo's spine.

Balon let their jaw and throat relax as Leo began taking short thrusts, experimental at first. The two of them had done this before- many times now- but Leo always started off cautious, afraid he may end up hurting his partner.

These fears always proved unfounded, however, which only became more obvious as Leo picked up his pace.

Hot, wet, tight, _amazing-_

As much as Leo loved being rammed into oblivion, being on this side was its own delight. Not to mention the obvious pleasure it was giving his partner, too.

Balon was still reverently stroking up and down the leather vines that enveloped them on either side. All the while making the most _delicious_ sounds as they choked and groaned against his cock.

"You're so good, so good, Balon," Leo babbled.  
He was bordering on incoherence, but he managed to keep his wits about him enough to see Balon fruitlessly palming at themself.

They were already leaking in hand and had been barely touched.

" _Fuck,_ you love it when I fill your mouth, don't you, darling?"  
Summoning his focus, and only barely stuttering his own rhythm in the process, Leo cast Mage Hand and set it to work.

"Let me," he said. "Let me take care of you," before he bit off another swear as Balon swallowed around him.

They went on like that.   
Leo brutally using Balon for his own desires, driving himself ever closer to climax, and Balon loving every second of it.

They _wanted_ to be used. They wanted to be filled.  
They wanted above all else to make their partner, their husband, happy.

At last, Leo's legs began to shake around them. His movements lost their natural elegance, and Leo only barely managed to stammer out-

" _Balon,_ c-close..."

And, _oh,_ Balon was right there with him.

Still, here at the end, they decided to take the reins back.  
They took Leo down to root, hollowed their cheeks, sucked him down.

They did _everything,_ and all the while Leo turned his efforts back on them, jacking them off mercilessly.

They were both being loud now.  
Neighbors could file complaints all they like in the morning because it meant fuck-all now.

And then, like two bow strings pulled far too taut-  
They both broke.

Coming together, Leo shrieked as he released down their throat while Balon absolutely _ruined_ Leo's shiny new heels.

It was perfect.

They got to share this together as they hoped to share everything together forever and ever.

As they each finally came down, still panting for breath, Balon grinned up at Leo there from the floor.

Their voice was husky and broken from the beating, and yet the perfect bill of happiness as they said, "Happy Anniversary, Leo."


End file.
